Data storage devices (DSDs) are often used by electronic devices to record data onto or to reproduce data from a recording media. As electronic devices become increasingly mobile, the risk of mechanical shock to a DSD increases from events such as when the electronic device is dropped. In order to prevent damage to the DSD, some DSDs may take precautionary measures before impact if it is sensed that the electronic device or DSD is falling. In the example of a DSD including a rotating magnetic disk as a recording media, a magnetic head may be moved away from the disk during a fall to prevent contact between the head and the disk at impact after the fall. Such contact between the head and the disk may result in damage to the disk and loss of data stored on the disk.
The increasing mobility and increasing physical movement of electronic devices such as tablet computers have also made it more difficult to accurately determine when a DSD is in a falling state as opposed to some other type of motion which might provide a false indication of falling. A false indication of falling may, for example, result from walking or running with the electronic device or may result from movement of the electronic device as part of a particular application such as a gaming application. False indications of falling can degrade performance of the electronic device due to unnecessary preventative measures taken by the DSD such as moving a head away from a disk during a false fall. On the other hand, the failure to take precautionary measures during an actual fall can result in severely damaging the DSD and/or losing data.